Drachen
by BlackKittyQueen
Summary: Durante sus cortos 16 años de vida, Louis Agreste nunca supo lo que significaba tener miedo, hasta que vio la punta de la espada de aquella hermosa joven quedar a milímetros de su garganta. La mirada en sus ojos le decía que, si pudiese hacerlo, ya le habría atravesado la garganta. -Entonces... - Dijo. -¿Te gusta el pan?-
1. Capítulo 0 (Resubido)

**Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen.**

**Capitulo 0**

\- ¡Es que no puede ser que no este, Adrien! - Casi gritó Marinette. - ¡Le hicimos una promesa al maestro Fu! –

-Lo sé, Mari, lo sé, pero en estos momentos no hay mucho que podamos hacer – Dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a tomar las mejillas de su esposa. -Se lo que significa que el miraculous del dragón ya no esté, pero no tenemos forma de rastrearlo, debemos ser responsables por nuestra falla, es lo que él hubiese hecho-.

Marinette puso una de sus manos sobre la de Adrien, la cual seguía en una de sus mejillas. Nunca imaginó lo difícil que sería cargar con la responsabilidad de ser la guardiana de los miraculous después de la muerte de Fu. No llevaba ni un mes de aquello y ya había perdido uno, era un total fracaso.

Adrien la abrazó, no iba a permitir que su amada Marinette se culpara de esa manera por lo ocurrido, entendía lo que debía estar sintiendo, sin embargo, en esos momentos, lo mejor que podían hacer era seguir adelante.

En ese momento, ambos escucharon algunos pasos provenientes de las escaleras, se trataba de la pequeña Emma, quien llevaba de la mano a Louis.

-Louis no puede dormir- dijo la pequeña de seis años. El pequeño niño a su lado asintió con la cabeza.

Marinette y Adrien se sonrieron antes de acercarse a sus pequeños. Si bien el problema del Miraculous del dragón era algo serio, ellos también tenían otros asuntos que tratar.

* * *

-Hiciste bien, Scarleth, hiciste muy bien- dijo el anciano mientras sostenía la mítica joya entre sus manos.

-Gracias, Maestro- respondió la joven. - ¿Me permite hacer una pregunta? –.

-Adelante-.

\- ¿Ya ha decidido a un portador? -.

El anciano esbozo una sonrisa ladeada mientras miraba a través de una ventana, desde la cual podían apreciarse a dos pequeños niños de seis años, quienes luchaban entre ellos con pequeñas espadas de madera, enfocándose más en la niña de largo cabello rojizo.

-Podría decirse que sí, aunque aún es muy joven, estoy seguro de que ella será perfecta para el miraculous, y además de eso, será quien nos guie a la victoria-.

Scarleth lo miró de manera indescifrable.

-Ella llevará a Ladybug y a Chat Noir a su perdición-


	2. Capítulo 1

**Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen**

**Capítulo 1**

Louis Agreste observó en silencio las noticias mientras llevaba una fritura a su boca.

"Ladybug y Chat Noir salvan una vez más"

El joven suspiró, tenía entendido que la ciudad de París había sido azotada por los akumas desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, no entendía por qué Ladybug y Chat Noir no atacaban directo y de frente al villano mariposa en vez de esperar a que akumatice a alguien. Sería más productivo y tal vez se ahorrarían tiempo.

Emma se sentó a su lado tiempo después, mirando aquellas frituras con una expresión de anhelo, a lo que Louis reaccionó llevándoselas a la boca y masticándolas muy lentamente solo para molestarla.

-Eres un alma cruel y despiadada- Le dijo la rubia.

-Nadie te dijo que fueses modelo, podrías estar comiendo frituras conmigo, pero debes cuidar tu figura-

La rubia infló sus mejillas en un gesto de molestia, Louis adoraba molestarla en esos días en los que no podía comer nada de comida chatarra debido a que habría algún desfile cerca, como en esos momentos. Ella debía realizar una pasarela en uno de los festivales que se llevarían a cabo en Italia en solo una semana.

-Como odio que tengas razón- respondió mientras recargaba su mejilla en una de sus manos.

Un rato después Marinette entró a la cocina y se dirigió a una de las estanterías, al parecer buscaba algo en específico.

\- ¿Buscas algo? - Preguntó Emma.

-Si… ¡Aquí esta! – Dijo la mujer sacando el frasco lleno de café molido.

Louis arrugó un poco la cara mientras observaba a su madre prepararse dicha bebida. Odiaba el café.

Marinette posó su mirada en aquella pantalla donde Louis veía las noticias, puso sus ojos en blanco al ver que, como cosa rara, Ladybug y Chat Noir eran el titular principal.

\- ¿No les parecen geniales? – Preguntó Emma viendo la pantalla.

-Si me lo hubieses preguntado hace algunos años, probablemente te diría que sí, pero actualmente… realmente no me parecen muy geniales -.

Marinette miró a su hijo con una ceja enarcada, aquella respuesta le había parecido de lo más interesante, había despertado su curiosidad.

\- ¿Y por qué no? – Le preguntó.

-Sencillo, Ladybug y Chat Noir son fácilmente las personas más poderosas de toda la ciudad, tal vez hasta del país o del continente, sus compañeros igual lo son, las ilusiones de Rena Rouge son increíbles, o la habilidad de Viperion para retroceder el tiempo, es sorprendente, sin embargo, siendo tan capaces, prefieren esperar a que el don Mariposa akumatice a una persona inocente para actuar en vez de atacar de frente-

Marinette se quedó callada ante la respuesta de su hijo, a veces se preguntaba lo mismo. Realmente no se sentía una buena líder, sabía que su hijo no podía ser el único qu piensa de esa manera. Debía estar decepcionando a muchas otras personas en París. No quería ni imaginar los rostros de sus compañeros si se enterasen de que extravió el Miraculous del dragón.

-Pues, yo creo que son increíbles- Le respondió Emma -Ellos, todos y cada uno, deben tener sus vidas, sus familias y amigos, y aún así se arriesgan todas y cada una de las veces que París es amenazado, nos protegen siempre, si no atacan directo a Don Mariposa es porque deben tener sus motivos, digo yo-.

-Para tener ya 18 años a veces eres muy idealista- Respondió Louis.

-Uy, uy, cumple 16 y ya se cree muy mayorcito- respondió ella bastante divertida mientras se ponía de pie y le revolvía un poco el cabello.

Él solo bufó antes de poner los ojos en blanco, sin embargo, dejó escapar una risilla. Marinette sonrió al ver a sus hijos, a veces pensaba en que tanto ella como Adrien deberían decirles la verdad, pero la sola idea de ponerlos en peligro siempre le hacía retroceder.

Regresó a su estudio, había una gran cantidad de diseños y bocetos esperando por ella.

-Oye, Lou- Dijo Emma. - ¿Te parece un pequeño duelo? El que pierda paga una ida a cine -.

-Hecho-.

* * *

Sus espadas chocaban la una con la otra mientras Scarleth los miraba con los brazos cruzados. Los había entrenado a ambos en el arte de la esgrima desde que tuvieron uso de razón, sin embargo, Yun había demostrado tener una habilidad increíblemente superior con respecto a Bastian.

El duelo acabó cuando Bastian cayó al suelo, con la espada de Yun apuntando a milímetros de su pecho.

-Creo que he ganado, querido hermano -.

-Meh, tuviste suerte -.

La joven sonrió antes de ofrecer su mano al chico que yacía aún en el suelo, quien la tomó para luego ponerse de pie.

Scarleth los miraba desde una distancia prudente, habían pasado ya diez años desde que robó aquella joya a esa mujer en París por pedido del maestro, no entendía muy bien cuales eran sus propiedades o si brindaba algún tipo de habilidad, pero era de vital importancia para el anciano.

El quería tomar venganza y aquella joya era un instrumento crucial para su plan, el cual, ahora que aquellos niños eran lo suficientemente mayores y habilidosos, debía comenzar a ponerse en marcha.

-Debes entrenar, Bastian- le Dijo a Bastian, mientras lo miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. -Eres bueno, pero se puede mejorar- Luego miro a Yun, quien guardaba su espada en la funda. -Yun, eres muy buena, pero te falta más determinación, esto es un entrenamiento, pero en una batalla real, el enemigo no dudaría en acabar contigo -.

Yun y Bastian asintieron a las palabras de Scarleth, quien era una maestra esgrimista. Ambos chicos no eran capaces de soñar si quiera llegar al nivel de habilidad que ella poseía.

-No seas tan dura con ellos, Scarleth-

-Maestro- dijeron los tres mientras realizaban una pequeña reverencia ante el anciano que acababa de llegar.

-Scarleth, debo hablar con Yun y Bastian ¿Podrías darnos un momento? –

La joven mujer hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de retirarse del lugar, dejando a los dos jóvenes de 16 años en presencia del anciano, quien tomó asiento en el césped.

-Yun, Bastian, siéntense conmigo – dijo con una sonrisa apacible. Los chicos hicieron caso a sus palabras, cada uno tomo asiento al lado de él.

-Han pasado ya casi 11 años desde que los recogí de las calles, el tiempo vuela ¿no? –

Ambos jóvenes asintieron.

-En remuneración a eso… quiero que ambos hagan algo por mi-

* * *

**Hola! Si has llegado hasta aquí déjame agradecerte por darle una oportunidad a esta historia que espero sea de tu agrado 3**

**¡Gracias!**


End file.
